


Falling

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Language, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, venom is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: Eddie’s love of journalism and exposing the bad guys puts you in harm’s way.





	Falling

[ ](https://weheartit.com/entry/311268514)

You were falling. Faster than fast. At a breakneck speed. Hurtling through the air, toward the concrete below like a cannonball. Your hair and jacket were whipping against you, discoloring the skin under your clothes, stinging your eyes and face. Your fingers were cold and hot at the same time, burning from the pellets of rain that collided with the digits. There was a scream trapped in your throat, caught on the wings of fear and anxiety of the butterflies that took up residence in the small space.

When you woke up that morning, the last thing you  _ ever  _ thought you would be doing was falling off the tallest building in the city, your death waiting below with open arms. But that was before Eddie pissed off the wrong people. Again. 

It happened - your abduction - when you were getting your second cup of coffee for the morning. You had just exited the shop on the corner, the one where you and Eddie first met, a pen between his lips, a notepad in his hand. 

_ Eddie’s attention was not on his surroundings, and he barrelled into you, the coffee in your hand exploding against your stomach and chest.  _

_ “Shit,” he gasped, pen and notebook clattering to the ground. “Oh,  _ **_shit_ ** _. Are… are you okay?” _

_ You pulled in lungfuls of air through your nose, your eyes closed, jaw tight, heart hammering against your ribs. “How  _ **_hard_ ** _ is it to watch where you’re going?”  _

_ “You’re right, a hundred percent,” he quickly agreed. “I should’a been watchin’. I just, I got a lead for a new story and I…” You were glaring at him. “And that is  _ **_not_ ** _ the point.”  _

_ Lukewarm coffee dripping off your chin and hair. Someone, not Eddie, handed you some napkins, which you gratefully accepted. The cup was thrown into the trash, along with the bagged blueberry muffin you had saved for a later time. You swiped angrily at the front of your shirt, your head shaking, muttering under your breath.  _

_ “I really am sorry,” he insisted.  _

_ “It’s fine,” you said through clenched teeth.  _

_ “You sure you’re okay?” he pressed. “You’re not burned or nothin’?” _

_ You heaved a sigh and looked up at him. “Not burned.” _

_ With a lopsided smirk, he hurried inside and bought you a fresh cup of coffee and their last blueberry muffin.  _

_ “The least I could do,” he explained, providing his name once you shook his hand.  _

“Give me the thumbdrive,” your captor ordered into the slim phone, a gun needlessly trained on you. “Or she dies.”

“Can’t do that, man,” Eddie shot back. “It’s already gone to press.” 

The man standing in front of you grimaced. “That’s too bad,  _ man _ .”

“You don’t want to do this,” Eddie insisted, his voice gritty from trying to keep Venom at bay. 

“Whatever happens next is on your head,” he snapped before disconnecting the call. He shot off a text then destroyed the phone, making it impossible to track. 

You were smirking when he hunkered down in front of you. “You have no idea who you’re messing with.” 

Besides you and a couple of closely trusted individuals,  _ nobody _ knew that Eddie Brock was Venom. The man in front of you had just unknowingly signed his own death warrant. 

The back of his hand collided with your cheekbone, splitting your lip, filling your mouth with blood. 

“Looks like your boyfriend’s not the only one that needs to learn some manners,” he sighed. 

You spat the blood onto his shoes. “Good luck with that.” 

The hood was shoved onto your head a moment later, filling your senses with the acrid aroma of piss and sweat. It made you gag. 

You weren’t sure how much time had passed between the phone call to Eddie and your trip off the roof, but when the hood was removed, you blinked rapidly to get your vision to focus. The sky was painted with shades of indigo, butterscotch, and lilac. It was probably the most beautiful you had ever seen it. 

“He’s late,” the man muttered to himself, pacing back and forth, the gun no longer visible. 

You took a chance and stepped closer to him. “Hey, I uh, you don’t have to do this,” you said, taking him by surprise. 

He laughed coldly. “Yeah, I do.”

“You  _ want _ to kill me?” you scoffed, mind reeling. 

“If he forces my hand,” was his bitter answer. 

You ran a hand over your face and through your hair. “What Eddie has on you, this isn’t necessary.”

“Necessary?” He let out a cold and bitter laugh. “No, but it’s gonna be fun taking away everything he’s ever loved. It’s what he deserves.!” 

Before you could blink, he gripped your upper arm bruisingly tight and yanked you to the edge. You couldn’t help it, you looked down, and your stomach somersaulted as dizziness washed over you. You were shaking your head and desperately trying to grab onto him when he turned you to face him. 

“See you in hell,” were his parting words. He pushed you off the roof a second later. 

You felt like you should be praying or watching your life flash before your eyes, but all you could see was the sky, the colors bright and vivid, swirling together like paint on a canvas. How you wanted to reach up and touch them, feel them twist together between your fingers, smearing against your skin, settling into your fingerprints. But that wouldn’t happen. Not ever. You closed your eyes and waited for the sudden and inevitable stop. 

What you didn’t expect was to be intercepted by the alien that inhabited Eddie. Venom’s gigantic pitch black body wrapped around you, absorbing most of the impact. The cement cracked under his immense form, caving in about three feet. He stood stiffly, groaning and grunting in protest. 

Venom was inches from your face, hand wrapped around your middle, a large finger curled under your chin. “ _ Are you okay? _ ”

Your heart was trying to beat out of your chest and you were sure your legs were made of jelly. “Ye- yeah, I… I’m fine.”

“ _ Where is he? _ ” Venom asked, wide eyes staring at you. 

“Up there,” you answered, pointing to the roof. “Eat him up, Vee.”

“ _ With pleasure _ ,” he sneered, sharp and jagged teeth exposed. He set you next to a car gently, making sure you were steady before he tore off, climbing up the building with wild abandon, snarls and growls spilling out of him. 

It was late when Eddie got home. The police had just left with your statement and their promise they would catch the man who tried to kill you despite the multiple eyewitnesses and video footage of Venom, the anti- _ anti _ -hero scaling the building to seek out revenge. 

Eddie pulled you into him, a large hand on the back of your head, his mouth buried in your hair. “Hey, baby,” Eddie purred. 

You snuggled into him and turned your face up to kiss him. “Hey.”

“I’m sorry.” His voice was thick and raw. 

“No, don’t be.”

Eddie blew out a shuddering breath that pushed some hair into your face. “This was my fault. If I had just -”

“If you hadn’t had done your job, more people would have died, and those that survived, they would be homeless or dying in the streets.” You gently squeezed the back of his neck and gave him a soft smile. 

“But you -”

“I’m fine, Eddie,” you promised. “Venom saved me.  _ You _ saved me.”

Eddie’s finger was curled under your chin and he was looking at your split lip, his head shaking. “If he wasn’t already dead -”

“I know, baby,” you lamented. “But he is.”

Both of his hands were on your face and he was kissing you, careful not to hurt you further. “I’ve never seen Venom so angry,” he chuckled ruefully. 

Venom popped out at the mention of his name. “ _ He deserved it. He  _ **_hurt_ ** _ you. _ ”

You stroked a finger under Venom’s chin. “Thank you, Vee.”

The alien purred low in his throat. If he had been any other color than pitch, you have no doubt he would have been blushing. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as Venom disappeared. “I think he’s falling for you.” 

“Sounds like someone else I know,” you smirked, scraping your nail along his neck as you had done Venom. 

“Oh, baby,” he cooed, eyes flashing. “I’ve already fallen.”


End file.
